Entre eux et toi, mon coeur balance
by Mesden
Summary: Burn et Gazel ont couchés ensembles. Seulement, Burn regrette complétement et a peur de ce que pourraient penser les autres si il se mettait en couple avec Gazel. Shonen-ai, BurnxGazel, mentions de BurnxRean et quelques allusions sexuelles.


Gazel sourit en observant le corps de Burn reposer sur lui tandis que ce dernier essayait tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle suite à ce qu'ils avaient fait pendant une bonne partie de l'après-midi. L'albinos passa une main dans la chevelure rousse de Burn, et, ayant désormais pris connaissance de la plupart des points sensibles de son amant, il creusa ses ongles dans son cuir chevelu, gagnant un léger gémissement qui se perdit dans leurs halètements respectifs. Plus endurant que lui, Burn fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits et se redressa légèrement, de sorte qu'il puisse se perdre dans les yeux azur de Gazel. Un sourire nourrit de fierté se forma sur son visage en voyant à quel point son uke avait du mal à se remettre de leur premier fois.

« Déjà fatigué, Suzuno ? » Susurra-t-il en mordillant le lobe de l'oreille de Gazel.

« .. Tais-toi, Haruya. » Parvint à laisser échapper Gazel entre deux halètements.

Burn se redressa à nouveau, permettant à Gazel de voir un tendre sourire sur son visage qu'il ne revêtait que trop peu au goût de ce dernier. « Je suppose que je t'ai épuisé » cette dernière phrase aurait pu sonner comme une énième taquinerie de la part de Burn si il ne s'était pas relevé du corps de Gazel pour s'effondrer quelques centimètres plus loin. L'albinos se sentit de nouveau envahit par la froideur perpétuelle qui l'occupait, il n'aurait pas dit non à une prolongation du corps chaud de Burn sur le sien, même si cela impliquait avoir des douleurs musculaires par la suite. Ressentant la frustration de son ami, Burn passa sa main sur le dos de Gazel et d'un mouvement rapide, lova leurs deux corps de sorte que Suzuno ne se pose plus de questions et s'endorme tranquillement dans les bras protecteurs de Burn. Cependant, ce dernier quant à lui n'arrivait décemment pas à fermer un œil et il y avait de quoi : il venait tout simplement de coucher avec Gazel alors qu'il s'était impliqué il y a de cela à peine deux jours dans une relation amoureuse avec Rean. Ce qu'il avait précieusement garder secret lorsqu'il avait entraîné Gazel dans sa chambre. Dans la ferveur du moment, il avait alors complètement oublié sa supposé petite amie, son équipe, le qu'en dira-t-on, tout ce à quoi il pensait était de faire du bien à Gazel. C'était justement ce qui l'inquiétait, -après cette expérience il ne pouvait plus renier qu'il était homosexuelle– il ne pouvait pas être amoureux de Gazel, pas dans ce contexte-là. Il aurait simplement à espérer que ce ne soit pas déjà le cas pour Gazel…

Trois jours étaient passés depuis, et il faut dire que bien des choses avaient radicalement changées. Et pourtant, dans le regard haineux que Gazel adressait perpétuellement à Burn, personne ne pouvait y desceller le moindre changement, si ce n'était un chouia de froideur en plus, mais rien de très important. En tout cas, c'était assez important pour que Gazel en souffre dans l'ombre…

Gazel fronça les sourcils en sentant les rayons du soleil envahir la chambre de Burn et ouvrit un de ses œils en entendant ce dernier faire un brut pas possible avec ses affaires. Se redressant assez pour pouvoir l'attraper par le T-Shirt, Gazel tenta de ramener son amant dans le lit mais se ravisa bien vite en interceptant le regard glacial de Burn. Il était plus que rarissime que ce dernier toise les personnes ainsi, surtout Gazel. Burn jeta un t-shirt et un short sur le lit sans dire un mot, comme si Gazel devait de lui-même les prendre et partir loin, très loin, de sorte qu'il pourrait expulser toute sa rage à l'abris des regards.

Pas le moins du monde impressionné, Gazel lorgna Burn d'un regard suspicieux en empoignant les bouts de tissus désormais complètement froissés « … tu m'expliques ? »

Soupirant, Burn se retourna face au mur, ne voulant pas exposer la douleur qu'il pouvait il y avoir dans son regard à la formulation des mots suivants : « tout ça n'était qu'une erreur, une faiblesse de ma part qui ne se reproduira plus. J'espère que c'est le cas pour toi aussi car je ne compte pas jouer au psychologue avec toi. Alors rhabille toi et va-t-en avant que quelqu'un ne nous surprenne. » Dit-il d'un ton qui se voulait froid et catégorique.

« Bien. » Ce fut le seul mot que Gazel pu émettre avant qu'il reprenne ses propres vêtements éparpillés un peu partout dans la pièce et les revêtisse « tu peux garder tes vêtements, il ne faudrait pas qu'on me voit dedans non ? » Murmura-t-il froidement avant d'empoigner la poignée de la porte et s'en aller dans un mouvement vif et rapide. Assez rapide pour pouvoir laisser échapper ces quelques larmes qui menaçaient déjà de tomber en la présence de Burn, il ne voulait pas que ce dernier sache à quel point il souffrait de s'être fait rejeter, il ne lui accorderait pas ce plaisir.

Ceci expliquait également le fait que Burn se sente si compressé en la présence de Gazel. Il l'avait jeté comme une vieille chaussette et il le connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'il était actuellement en train de le fusiller du regard. Si ce n'était pas pour paraître étrange aux yeux de ses amis, il serait rapidement sortit de cette cafeteria où l'atmosphère était définitivement trop pesante.

« Et il est pour qui ce toast ? Burn bien sûr ! ~ » s'exclama Rean en lui enfonçant un toast tartiné de Nutella dans la bouche.

« Rean ! Tu sais bien que je déteste le chocolat, qui plus est quand on me force ! Ne refais plus jamais ça. » Lui chuchota Burn en fronçant les sourcils.

« O-oui.. Excuse moi Burn.. je vais aller me préparer. » Murmura Rean qui se leva jeter son plateau pour se diriger vers sa chambre non sans adresser un dernier regard à Burn qui était de nouveau complètement perdu dans ses pensées.

Et il avait de quoi… après avoir chasser Gazel de sa chambre, il avait pensé à appeler Rean, lui dire que c'était finit, encaisser la gifle et perdre une de ses meilleures amies. Seulement, cette matinée-là, et merveilleuse coïncidence, elle rayonnait de joie du fait que son père avait survécu à une opération importante du foie. De sorte qu'il n'avait pas osé la faire souffrir. Mais plus les jours passaient, plus il semblait impossible pour lui de faire le premier pas et lui annoncer que c'était finit entre eux. Cela dit, si il ne faisait rien elle allait nourrir encore plus d'espoir quant à un réel futur entre eux, et ça, Burn ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Elle était encore jeune et belle, il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'enquiquine avec quelqu'un comme lui et qu'ils perdent ainsi tout les deux leurs jeunesses. Requinqué par ses motivations qu'il trouvait noble, Burn alla également jeter son plateau et sortit de la cafeteria pour suivre le chemin de Rean. En passant le seuil de la porte, il sentit clairement le regard glacial de Gazel lui brûler le dos, mais il réussît à passer à côté. Gazel, il s'en préoccuperait plus tard.

« Rean.. Ouvre s'il te plaît… » s'exclama Burn assez fort pour que la jeune fille à l'autre bout de la porte l'entende. Cela faisait 5 minutes qu'il attendait pour qu'elle ouvre cette fichu porte mais comme si elle savait ce qui allait suivre, elle restait pantoise dans sa chambre, fixant l'objet qui la séparait de l'homme qu'elle aimait en se mordant la lèvre inférieur. Ouvrir, c'était accepter la fin de leur amour. « Rean ! Ouvre cette putain de porte ou je le fais moi-même ! » Apparemment, ces paroles agirent comme un électrochoc pour la jeune fille qui se précipita sur la poignée et entrouvrit la porte de sorte que Burn arrête ses cris incessants qui attiraient l'attention de tous les étudiants.

« Ah bah quand même ! » Dit-il en se glissant dans la pièce et, après avoir vérifier que la porte était de nouveau fermée, toisa Rean du regard, ne sachant pas trop comment commencer il décida d'y aller au feeling « Rean, tu sais que je t'adore, t'es vraiment quelqu'un de formidable, super mignonne et très drôle » à l'entende de ces mots, Burn se demandait lui-même comment il pouvait passer à côté d'une perle pareille. « N'y va pas par quatre chemins, Burn. C'est terminé, n'est-ce pas ? » Murmura-t-elle en gardant ses yeux azur rivés sur le plancher beige de sa chambre. « Je suis désolé.. » C'était tout ce qu'il avait trouvé à dire, désolé pour être aussi stupide, désolé pour l'avoir trompé, désolé pour la faire souffrir, désolé pour tout ce qu'il était. « Ca ira.. C'est toujours passer de toute manière. En premier Gran, ensuite toi, je commence à avoir l'habitude des désillusions. » Dit-elle en souriant. Un sourire faux. « Il ne me reste plus que Gazel et on pourra vraiment dire que je suis une salope. » Elle regretta bien vite avoir prononcer ce nom en voyant les sourcils de Burn se froncer. Gazel… son cœur était partagé, soit il choisissait l'honneur, soit il choisissait l'amour. Mais avait-il ne serait-ce encore qu'un brin d'honneur après avoir briser le cœur d'une de ses coéquipières ?

En voyant Burn se creuser les méninges pour savoir quelle attitude adopter, Rean sourit tendrement. Il n'y avait aucun doute qu'elle regretterait ce qu'elle allait faire, mais le bonheur de Burn lui importait plus que le sien. « Burn… tu es amoureux de Gazel, n'est-ce pas ? Et inutile d'essayer de m'embrouiller, tu as cette même lueur dans tes yeux à chaque fois qu'on prononce son nom, tout comme Gran avec Reize. » Burn baissa les yeux au sol, était-il si facile à percer ? « Je pense que… tu ne devrais pas accorder trop d'importance à ce que pourraient penser les autres, c'est avec Gazel que tu veux entretenir une relation, pas eux. Et si lui il n'a aucun problème avec ça, tu n'as pas à en avoir, non ? » Continua-t-elle en souriant sympathiquement.

Ces paroles agirent telles une révélation dans l'esprit de Burn « Rean…Merci ! » S'exclama-t-il en la prenant rapidement dans ses bras et sortit de la pièce à la même vitesse, désormais sur de lui. « Je t'en prie Burn, mon amour… » murmura-t-elle en posant une main sur sa joue, se rendant compte qu'elle avait laisser échapper des larmes.

« Gazel ! Ouvre ! » Cria Burn en toquant tel un forcené contre la porte de la chambre de Gazel. Il savait qu'il était là, il pouvait ressentir sa présence émaner de cette pièce. Surpris par les hurlements de Burn, et pensant que quelque chose de grave était arrivé, Gazel accourra vers la porte et l'ouvrit dans un grand fracas, pour finalement voir que tout allait bien. « Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Tu n'as pas trop peur que des gens te voient dans les appartements de Diamond Dust, plus précisément devant ma chambre ? » Murmura froidement Gazel en le fusillant du regard. Burn soupira, apparemment il ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné le fait qu'il l'ait traité comme un connard sans cœur. Pouvait-il vraiment lui en tenir compte ? D'un geste vif, il traîna Gazel hors de sa chambre, les mettant tout deux en évidences au beau milieu du couloir hautement fréquenté à ces heures-là.

« B-Burne ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais voyons espèce d'idiot ! » S'écria Gazel en essayant de ne pas tenir compte des regards suspicieux qui se posaient sur eux. « Ce que j'aurais du faire en premier lieu. » Répondît-il en empoignant Gazel par le col pour approcher leurs deux corps et sceller leurs lèvres devant pratiquement tout les autres étudiants qui s'étaient réunis autour d'eux. Gazel gémit en sentant la langue de Burn mendier contre ses lèvres et ce dernier en profita pour s'enterrer dans l'orifice buccale du jeune albinos qui passa ses bras autours de la nuque de Burn, approfondissant leur baiser.

Après quelques secondes et nécessitant de l'oxygène, Burn et Gazel se séparèrent finalement d'un même mouvement et, ravit d'avoir retenu l'attention d'une masse importante d'élèves, Burn plongea son regard dans celui de Gazel avant de prononcer des mots qu'il voulait lui dire le jour-même où ils avaient rejoint leurs corps pour la première fois. « Je m'excuse pour avoir réagit comme un idiot, je n'avais pas à accorder autant de valeur à ce que pouvaient bien penser les autres de nous deux, du moment où moi je sais ce que je ressens pour toi, ils pourront dire ce qu'ils veulent ça n'y changera rien car… je t'aime Suzuno, je t'aime comme je n'ai encore jamais aimé qui que ce soit. » Dit-il en prenant les mains de Gazel dans les siennes, montrant autant dans sa gestuelle que dans ses mots qu'il pensait vraiment ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Haruya… » Commença Gazel « Je.. Je t'aime aussi, même si tu agis comme un parfait abruti parfois… » « Hey ! C'était pas nécessaire cette dernière phrase ! » Se renfrogna Haruya en fronçant les sourcils ce qui fit glousser Gazel avant qu'il passe de nouveau ses bras contre la nuque de Burn et attire leurs deux corps l'un contre l'autre. « Ah ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ? Me punir ? » Susurra-t-il avec un regard provocateur, faisant rougir les personnes autour d'eux. « Tu n'as pas idée à quel point. » Répondît Burn avec un sourire narquois en passant un bras autour de la taille de Gazel, et l'autre sous ses fesses pour le relever et les mener tout deux dans la chambre de ce dernier sous les regards éberlués de leurs camarades qui se dispersèrent rapidement en entendant des gémissements provenir de cette pièce. Ils n'avaient pas à partager leurs ébats, non plus….


End file.
